Réquiem Um estranho anjo em vestes negras
by Aline Carneiro
Summary: Um relato post mortem de Sirius Black sobre seu encontro com a morte - one shot fic.


Réquiem - Um estranho anjo em vestes negras Fanfiction de Aline Carneiro para Harry Potter e a Ordem de Fênix 

_"Morra como um homem, Black." _– Eu digo mais uma vez para mim mesmo, conforme sinto que atravesso o véu. A risada de Bellatrix vai se afastando até sumir. O véu é negro e me envolve subitamente, vejo que em volta tudo é escuridão e estou caindo no vazio.

Estou morrendo.

Eu viro minha cabeça, e dói. Na verdade, há horas que cada movimento dói, uma dor terrível, crescente. Uma dor que não me abandona, e, não tenho ilusão, não vai me abandonar nem mesmo agora, que estou morto. Doeu por anos, porque eu sabia que era inocente, agora dói porque sei que nada posso fazer.

Bellatrix ri, ela quer me destruir, esse foi seu pensamento sempre, desde que percebeu a diferença entre nós dois, esse pensamento era partilhado por todos _eles_. Toda a minha família. Ela está bem perto de realizar o sonho _deles_. Eu sei que eu estou morto e não tenho vantagem alguma, mas não desisto.

Temos o mesmo sangue, temos a mesma origem, mas eu não sou como ela, eu não sou como nenhum _deles_. Tenho pouco tempo. Não gostaria de escapar, prefiro ficar e ir até o fim. Ouço minha voz própria voz dizendo algo há um tempo atrás: _"Você deveria ter morrido, mas não podia ter entregue seus amigos..."_

Essa é a primeira recordação. Elas então se sucedem, e Bellatrix desaparece do meu pensamento junto com sua risada. Eu ainda ouço seu grito de triunfo. Ela venceu, quanto a mim, é definitivo. Estou morto, agora.

Vejo meus pais, minha infância, a entrada para Hogwarts, vejo a mim mesmo abandonando a casa onde passei a minha infância, vejo todas as minhas falhas, inclusive a pior delas. Vejo que não fui perfeito, e, mesmo não sentindo mais dor, _eu tenho medo_.

Repentinamente, não estou mais sozinho. _A Morte _me espera. Estamos ambos flutuando no vazio. Eu nunca a vi, mas sei que é ela, e viro-me para encara-la como um verdadeiro bruxo.

Ela é diferente do que imaginei sempre. Não é uma esquálida caveira sem olhos, vestida num manto negro. Parece uma jovem mulher, muito pálida, e toda vestida de preto. Agora, que não sinto mais dor, mas estou revoltado com ela. Minha voz não sai nada cautelosa, quando eu começo a falar:

- E então?

- Então o que, Sirius Black? – ela responde numa voz suave e calma. Ela é estranha. Parece uma mulher, mas olhando-a, eu sei que não é humana. Engraçado. Eu não sei o que responder.

- Então, oras – eu digo- você parece muito contente para alguém que mata as pessoas.

- Não sou _eu _que mato. Elas _morrem_. Eu apenas levo-as ao seu destino final.

Hipócrita. Se ela fosse só uma condutora, seu nome não seria _Morte_.

- Que seja. Não estou em posição de argumentar.

- Você está _morrendo_ de medo de mim... – ela diz e revira os olhos. Sua expressão é divertida. Eu não acho graça. Não tive compensação. Morri sem fazer nada do que deveria ter feito. Não fui declarado inocente. Não ajudei Harry. Não cumpri minhas obrigações de padrinho. E ainda fui morto por alguém como Bellatrix.

- Eu... – olho para ela intrigado. Realmente, não posso negar que estou assustado.

- Não é a mim que você deve temer, Sirius, é a sua consciência. Não, você não matou Pedro nem Bellatrix, mas seu destino não era ser um assassino. Seu destino também não era sofrer, e você sofreu muito, eu sei. Eu estive ao seu lado várias vezes, a minha sombra, a minha face mais cruel. Eu sei que ela não é nada bonita.

- Eu fiz o meu caminho...

- Exato. Chegamos ao ponto. Você terminou a sua estrada.

- ISSO NÃO É JUSTO! O QUE EU FIZ? O QUE EU FIZ DE BOM?

Ela me contempla, com a mesma expressão serena de antes.

- Você não sabe? Você percebeu que graças a você, Harry vai saber toda a verdade?

- Vai?

- Vai. Sua morte, acredite em mim, não foi em vão. E você cumpriu sim, suas obrigações. Graças a você, ele será um homem muito melhor. Porque teve ao lado dele a pessoa certa. Porque teve alguém em que ele pode confiar como num _pai_.

- Um pai?

- Um pai. Quem ele procurou assim que sentiu que Voldemort dava sinais de vida? Você. Quem ele procurou quando sentiu-se ameaçado, ferido, revoltado? Foi sempre você. O tempo todo.

- E agora, eu não estou mais por perto.

A morte ri. Seu sorriso não tem absolutamente nada de sinistro. É alegre, é terno. Quase confortador, eu diria.

- Você vai estar por perto para sempre. Ele vai procurá-lo o tempo todo. Você pode ouvi-lo. Mas é proibido responder. São regras.

- Então, por que ouvir?

- Porque é inevitável. É como um espelho. Nós podemos vê-los e ouvi-los. Mas eles podem apenas nos chamar.

- Odeio regras. Odiava na época que era vivo. Não me peça para amá-las agora. – sei que sôo abusado. Sei que pareço insolente, mas convenhamos, estou _morto_, o que eu tenho realmente a perder?

Ela ri, agora com mais vontade. Deve achar isso divertidíssimo, mesmo vendo esse ritual milhares de vezes, todos os dias.

- Me irrita não poder fazer nada.

- Mas você pode.

- Posso, claro- digo, irônico – ver a luz e seguir em frente. Lá encontrarei minha querida família. Eles vão _adorar _me ver por lá.

- Para onde você vai, acredito que não vá encontrá-los. Mas você não vai agora, não _ainda_.

- Então... vou me tornar um fantasma?

- Não. Você não _quer _seguir. Ser fantasma é para aqueles que não _conseguem _seguir. Trocando em outras palavras, ser fantasma é para os covardes.

Eu emudeço. Ainda bem que ela não me chamou de covarde. Penso em Nick-quase-sem-cabeça e em todos os fantasmas que já conheci, e penso naqueles que eu conheci e morreram, e nunca voltaram para contar a história. _"Ela tem razão_" – eu penso.

Repentinamente, eu sinto algo estranho. Sinto como se minhas costas estivessem queimando. Eu quase caio para frente com a dor. Isso é ridículo. Estou morto, não posso sentir dor, mas ela está lá, queimando, até tornar-se insuportável. E então, acontece.

Minha carne se rompe, mas não há sangue. O que sai de mim é luz. Um intenso jorro de luz branca, que me envolve. Eu escuto um estranho farfalhar e repentinamente me dou conta que agora tenho asas. Um anjo. Um estranho anjo em vestes negras.

Eu tento tocar as minhas asas, porque estou realmente espantado. Não esperava tornar-me um anjo. A morte então, como se ainda achasse tudo muito engraçado, sorri para mim.

- Um anjo? Eu virei um... anjo? Você quer dizer com todos aqueles... _problemas_ que um anjo tem? Você sabe... – eu dou uma significativa olhada par baixo, me perguntando se ainda está _tudo _lá.

- Não! – ela consegue dizer, em meio à gargalhada. – não _esse tipo _de anjo. Suas asas são emprestadas.

- Emprestadas? Como assim?

- Isso quer dizer, Sirius, que você um dia terá de devolvê-las.

- Isso eu entendi. Mas quando? Era de se supor que ser anjo fosse algo... eterno?

- Anjos de verdade, o são. Mas anjos de verdade são também muito aborrecidos. Seus conselhos, quando ouvidos, são sempre bons. Mas são também muito...

- Certinhos?

- Essa é a palavra. Você vai voltar, Sirius, mas jamais será visto. Não era liberdade que você queria? Experimente usar suas asas. Você verá pela primeira vez o que é ser _livre_.

Eu hesito, mas experimento. Eu vôo, subo, desço, uma alegria enorme toma conta de mim. É como se eu sempre tivesse tido asas. Finalmente, eu percebo que ela não pode ter emprestado-me asas à toa. Não para ficar brincando de voar. Paro em frente a ela, e pergunto, finalmente:

- E quando terei de devolvê-las?

- Quando acabar, seja qual for o fim.

- Você diz, quando Voldemort for derrotado?

- Ou quando Harry estiver morto.

- Isso não! Isso não pode acontecer.

- Sua tarefa é ajudá-lo para evitar que aconteça.

- Mas como vou ajudá-lo? Você mesma me disse que ele não pode me ouvir.

- Não da forma convencional. Mas se você estiver _sempre _por perto, ele vai ouví-lo, sem saber que é você quem fala. Sem saber que é você que o ajuda.

- É isso que os anjos fazem?

- O tempo todo. Eu penso que você vai ser um bom anjo, Sirius Black, acho até que você vai _gostar _disso.

Eu a encaro mais uma vez. É uma segunda chance, melhor que a primeira de fato. Tem tudo para ser bem sucedida.

- Ok. O que então devo fazer agora?

- Voe. E esteja junto a ele. Guarde-o, aconselhe-o. Simplesmente esteja por perto, e você saberá o que fazer.

- Se você diz... então, adeus... foi... – eu me sinto meio estranho em dizer "foi um prazer te conhecer" para a própria morte. Ela diz:

- Ainda não... – e se aproxima de mim.

Eu agora posso ver seus grandes olhos, negros, e perceber que são eles mais que qualquer outra coisa que mostram que ela é tudo, menos humana, embora seja indubitavelmente mulher. Eu me sinto paralisado, incapaz de me mover, mesmo tendo asas.

Suas mãos sãos frias quando me tocam. Mas ainda são mais quentes que mãos de dementadores. Nunca beijei um, graças a Deus, mas com certeza, o beijo dela também é melhor que o de um dementador. Quando nossos lábios se encontram, é realmente ótimo. É o último beijo de um homem morto. O primeiro de um anjo, talvez, quem sabe, o último.

Eu torno a olhar seus olhos. E eles não me refletem, embora sejam brilhantes. Ela sorri. Eu sinto vontade de fazer um comentário:

- Então, isso é o beijo da morte.

- Sim.

- É alguma parte fundamental desse ritual de passagem, digo... você faz isso com _todos_?

- Ela sorri, e eu entendo.

Então, ela não está mais lá. Não estou mais morto, porque agora sou realmente um anjo. Abro minhas asas e sinto automaticamente a direção que devo tomar... a direção de Hogwarts. Para cumprir meu papel de padrinho. Para terminar minha missão como anjo.

Ocorre-me então que ela não me disse o que aconteceria quando eu tivesse que devolver as asas. Percebo que ela não disse porque não importa. Seja o que for, já não tenho mais medo. Sinto o bater de minhas asas, e sei que sou, mais que nunca, um anjo.

_Um estranho anjo em vestes negras._

**_Fim_**.

Nota: Esta figura morte foi baseada na personagem criada por Neil Gaiman na série _Sandman_.


End file.
